Heartless
by Regan Curtis
Summary: Carlisle would never lose control, especially with his human son, Edward. But an overwhelming thirst proves to be too much for the vampire. Can he control himself? Or will his child find out the deathly secret his father has been hiding from him? Warnings: Swearing, bullying, spanking brief but there .
1. Chapter 1

**Promise kept? I guess, technically, it is no longer the weekend. But this is here! Took several months but it is finally here! I hope you don't hate me for this… **

**WARNING**_**- Brief spanking moments, swearing, and bullying. I don't mean to offend so please don't hate me! Also beware of angst. Lots and lots of angst…**_

**Edward POV:**

Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong. My father, well, he…hates me. He's been so short tempered lately, it's like he is a different person. He gets mad at everything, he yells and curses a lot, and he refuses to be close to me. He has never been like this before. Even when I've been a complete brat and he has to punish me he still lets me know that he still loves me. But now, anytime I open my mouth, he just loses it.

He's been like this for a while, but it got really bad today. I had had a terrible day at school that day. There's a new boy in our class at school named Mike. Jake (we're kind of friends now) and I don't like him very much because he is always picking on other people. He made Angela, one of the nicest girls in our class, cry. He shoved Jacob's little cousin Seth into the mud and called him a dirty mutt. He even threw a book at our teacher after she tried to get him apologize for dumping Eric's lunch in the sandbox.

Bella wanted us to play with him today. She said we were being mean and that we can't really know him without spending time with him. Neither Jake nor I wanted to play with him, but Bella kept insisting. Finally, I yelled at her, telling her if she hung around no good jerks like Mike she would become one too. She hit me, hard, right in the nose. My eyes stung with tears, partly because of my nose and partly because I felt betrayed. If that wasn't bad enough, I could hear stupid old Mike starting to laugh at me.

"Crybaby Cullen!" He shouted with a disturbing amount of glee. "Crybaby Cullen is getting beaten up by a girl!" He called to the others on the playground. Kids started to crowd around to see what was happening. Some of them looked at me with pity; they also thought Mike was a bully. Others joined him, laughing and taunting me.

"Aw, poor baby! Did he get a booboo from the mean girl?"

"Does anyone else smell that? I think the baby went in his diaper!"

"Don't worry Edward, I have a baby brother, I know how to change your diaper!" Mike shouted as he ran over to me and began tugging on my pants. I let out of shriek of terror, scared that he might really pull my pants down in front of everyone. I looked up at Bella pleadingly, but she just glared down at me and snarled, "Serves you right." I felt like she had punched me in the gut.

Thankfully, Jake came to my rescue. Little Seth even shoved Mike to the ground, with the help of Jake. Jake then marched over to Bella called her a double-crossing jackass. Soon they were screaming at each other, calling each other all sorts of names that would cause most kids to get a mouth soaping if any adult heard them.

Over the years I learned if you were going to risk the consequences of saying a dirty word, do it when you're out of soap, especially Lux.

In the end, Jake and I ended up getting a paddling from the principle and time in the corner. Mike didn't get in trouble because both he and Bella said** I** was making fun of **him**! And Bella didn't get in trouble because she was just "defending" him! The worst part was my nose had begun to bruise, showing off my shame to the world. Throughout the day Mike and his friends would whisper "Crybaby Cullen" or make baby noises at me. He didn't even get in trouble, not for any of it! The teacher sent a note home with me to give to my father to let him know of my behavior. To say I was miserable would be an understatement. So I went home, hoping my father would see I not only needed a few reassuring hugs but that I had been punished quite unfairly at school.

Like I said, my father had been a little agitated the past few days but I figured he was just stressed with work stuff (he lost three patients last week). But, I wasn't too worried. My father is a very understanding person and has always been slow to anger, thankfully. I figured, I would give him my teacher's note, tell him what happened, and then maybe be sent to bed a little early for being rude to Bella. However, when I came home with a bruised nose and showed my father the note explaining my "transgressions", he was far from understanding.

When he first saw my nose, he sighed, asking what foolish stunt I had pulled this time. Being slightly taken back by his harsh words, I handed him the note not saying a word. As my father read the not-so-accurate account of my "crime", his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed into a fierce scowl.

"Really Edward?" He hissed. "Why do you insist on dictating every moment of Isabella's life?!" My eyes widened. Wasn't he going to ask what happened, why things turned out as they did? Wasn't he going to pull me into his lap and hold me while he made my nose feel better? Wasn't he going to listen to my side of the story?

No. He didn't care. He didn't care that my best friend had hurt and betrayed me, he didn't care that I had been mocked by Mike Newton for the whole day, he didn't care that I had been unjustly spanked and humiliated for something I didn't do, and he didn't care that I was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"B-but daddy. I wasn't trying to c-control her. She wanted us to play with Mike, and I didn't want to because he's a bully. She started calling me n-names and I just told her she was being mean and that Mike w-would be a bad friend." I tried to defend myself, sniffling every now and then. I may have downplayed calling Bella a jerk a little bit.

My father glared at me. "Don't make excuses Edward. We both know that you can't stand it when Bella does something you don't like. Honestly, this Mike Newton is probably a better friend to her then you are!" A loud sob broke through my lips as I stared at my father in disbelief. How could he say something like that! Carlisle closed his eyes, guilt washing over his face briefly. He looked up at me and sighed. "Let's just get this over with. Come here." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to his side. I panicked, knowing what he intended to do. I already got paddled today for something that wasn't my fault, wasn't that enough? He yanked me over his left knee before delivering ten powerful, unforgiving swats to my vulnerable backside.

I screamed. I screamed bloody murder and he still didn't let up. Powerful sobs shook my body as I lay over my father's ha knee. It hurt my backside and my heart. I felt betrayed and abandoned. My own father, the one person I could always count on to listen and protect me had cast me aside, not once considering what I had to say.

When my spanking was done, Carlisle stood me back up then pointed to the stairs. "Go upstairs. I don't want to see or hear you for the rest of the evening." I stood there, shocked. "D-daddy?"

"Don't 'daddy' me Edward. Get your ass upstairs before I turn it over my knee again!" I quickly ran up the stairs, sobbing loudly. He never swore at me! He never threatened me! My dad hated spanking me. He had only done it on two other occasions.

I ended up tripping on the steps and tumbled down to the floor below. Carlisle was out of his seat in an instant, crouching in front of me. Before he could say a word, I clutched my right knee, which had been scraped and was now bleeding, and began crying louder.

I thought I would be pulled into a gentle hug. I thought my father would speak to me soothingly and take care of me with the love he always did. But, instead of loving, gentle care, I got,

"STUPID BOY!" He jumped away from me as if he had been burned. "How many times have I told you, do not run on the stairs?! I've told you a thousand times how dangerous it is and look!" He shouted pointing at my bloody knee. "Look what you've done to yourself! Get upstairs. NOW!" Again I made way upstairs, running, despite the yells that followed me. I ran to my room and threw myself on my bed. My father hated me! He hated me!

**Carlisle POV:**

I sat on the floor in front of the steps listening to the heartbreaking cries of my baby boy. Broken words drifted from his room. "He hates me." He sobbed over and over. I was disgusted with myself; I deserved Hell for what I had just done. No, I deserved worse than Hell. I had hurt him, scared him, and probably destroyed any trust he had in me in a matter of minutes. I just…I can't even…I hate myself.

This is my fault. I would never treat him like this, but I'm just so damn thirsty! I haven't hunted in over two months! I feel like I'm burning on the inside, like I'm going crazy. Anytime I'm near a human all I can think about is biting into them and letting their warm, savory blood melting in my mouth, filling me until I couldn't drink anymore.

No! Damn it! No! I don't get like this. I don't let this happen! Ever. And yet, here I am craving what I've repressed for centuries.

Why have I gone so long without hunting you may ask? Well, like an idiot I thought I was fine. I've been very busy at work, about a month and a half ago there was a train derailing. Hundreds killed, even more injured. It took several days just to stabilize as many of the patients as we could. It took weeks before they were completely out of danger. I barely left the hospital.

Edward had been such a good boy. I only saw him twice a day; in the morning when he went off to school and in the evening, I tucked him into bed. I had our next door neighbor, Mrs. Disher, come and watch him while I was away. She's a sweet lady.

I knew he wished that I would be home more, but he never complained. He even told me how proud he was that his dad was saving so many people. I didn't have time to hunt during this time. It's happened before, I get caught up in my work and I don't eat for a while. It only last a few weeks though. This lasted longer. And unfortunately, that wasn't the only distraction.

Earlier this month some rouge vampire began hunting on the outskirts of the city, every now and then venturing into different neighborhoods and stealing someone from their home. I noticed after the first victim was found. The other doctors waved it off as an animal attack, but I could see it clearly. Clean bite marks on the victims' neck and wrists. They all had them. The bodies were purposely torn apart though.

Most vampire attacks are clean, we're fast and neat, we don't like wearing our meals. Most vampires, if they are smart, mangle the body before leaving it behind to make it look like an animal attack.

I refused to leave Edward then, not for a minute. I took him with me everywhere I went. I told him I was making for staying at the hospital so much. I don't think I've seen a nine year old who wants to kill someone so badly. He complained. Goodness, did he complain. I thought my ears would start bleeding.

The Volturi came and took care of that vampire earlier this week. He drew too much attention to himself and they couldn't risk letting him live. Another reason not to leave Edward alone. Thankfully they didn't stop for a visit.

And I admit I've been more irritable the past few weeks. Part of it had to do with worrying about that vampire trying to steal my child from me. Part of it was from the stress of work. Another part was learning Esme Platt, a young woman who I may have fallen in love with, was getting married.

She was so young and had so much to live for; watching her be tied down to that wretch Charles Evenson sickened me. So maybe I was a bit heartbroken. Adding that to my hunger did nothing to improve my mood.

I was planning on hunting tonight after Edward went to bed. But then, well, you saw what happened. I lost control. I know Edward can be a bit controlling with Bella, but I know the opposite is true too. So many times Bella has manipulated him into doing things he doesn't want to do or knows he shouldn't. I know she is no angel, like most kids she can be a little devil at times.

But today, all I saw was what that note said. My son had been bullying the new kid and his best friend as well. At least, that's what the teacher said. I've never punished Edward without hearing his side first. Kids lie, goodness knows I've caught Edward in a fib more than once. But he always tells me the truth eventually and I can always tell when he's lying. He wasn't lying today when he told me it wasn't all his fault.

I didn't care. I was mad and I let my anger control me. I abused my son today. I hit him out of anger. I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him scared. For a moment the fog cleared from my head and I could hear his screams. I sent him to his room, scared by what I had done. He ran, running from me. Running from me, the person who is supposed to protect him.

I failed her. I failed Elizabeth. I promised, promised to keep him safe, promised to protect him and I failed! Her dying words, her dying words rang in my head.

_"'Protect…him.' 'Keep him…safe. Don't…let…Don't let my baby…please.'"_

I'm sorry Elizabeth Mason. I'm so, so sorry! I hurt you son, my son. Your baby. Our treasure. I feel sick.

And then he fell.

He cut his knee. In that moment, I was consumed by thoughts of sinking my teeth into Edward's fragile neck. Of drinking him dry, gulping down mouthfuls of hot, sweet blood.

NO! NO, NO, NOOOO! I have never thought of drinking from my child, even on my worst days! The thoughts that polluted my mind disgust me! So many ways to kill him, so much blood to be had. I was terrified to be near him. I couldn't risk hurting him, killing him! I sent him away, screaming insults at him, making him think that I…hated him.

Like I said before, I deserved the worst damnation possible.

So here I sit, slumped on the floor, weeping silently. My child's heart is broken. He came in search of his father today, for love and comfort. He got nothing but an abuser.

I needed to hunt, to get control of myself so I could fix this. But first I needed to make Edward understand, I could never hate him. Foolish, yes, but I had to do it.

He wasn't sobbing anymore, just sniffling with an occasional hiccup. I glanced at the clock, it was around 5 o'clock. Funny how time flies when you're miserable. A soft growling from upstairs informed me of Edward's hunger. I got up slowly, suddenly feeling very old, and went to the kitchen to make Edward dinner.

I made one of his favorites, Macaroni and cheese with pieces of meat mixed in. I gave him a large helping and poured him a glass of milk before heading upstairs. I took a few deep breaths, making sure I was in control. Balancing the bowl and the cup on one arm I knocked softly at his door. After a soft, "come in" I ventured further.

Edward lay on his bed, face down. His tear stained face was half hidden by his pillow as he stared at me. I gave a weak smile to my poor miserable boy. I set his meal down on his desk before making my way toward him. I reached out for him. He flinched. My heart broke. I gently ran a hand threw his hair. He seemed wary at first but soon he was leaning into my touch.

"How you feeling bud?"

He gave me an odd look, probably thinking _'Are you serious? How do think I feel moron!'_ But he simple answered.

"I'm ok. M-my bottom hurts a little."

I knelt in front of him, making sure he could see my face. "Edward, I'm sorry son. I never should have acted that way. I never should have spanked you. I am so, so, sorry. What I did was unacceptable and I hope one day you can forgive me." His green eyes stared into mine, he looked confused.

"Sir?" Oh kill me. "You don't hate me?"

"No. Never. I could never hate you Edward. You are my son, my child, my baby. I love you so much. I love you more than life itself. I never want you to doubt how much I love you and I would do anything to take back what I did."

"But you were so mad at me. You didn't listen. You always listen. Even when I'm really bad, you never get mad. Not that mad." His voice was so quiet I could barely hear. "I didn't mean to be bad. Really I didn't. But M-Mike was being s-so mean!" A sob shook his small body. "H-he…he kept calling me names and t-tried to p-pull down my pants. And B-B-Bella let him! She said I deserved it!" He began wailing. I reached down to scoop him up, he jerked back, terrified.

"NO! No Daddy, please! I'll be good, I swear I'll be good! Please, don't spank me again!" I fell to my knees, wanting to cry myself. "Baby, baby please. Daddy's sorry, sorry, sorry! I love you so much Edward! You need to believe that. You never have to forgive me, but please, please know that I love you and I could never stop!" I begged, praying he would believe me.

Edward stared at me again, his eyes swimming in tears. Slowly, one of his small hands reached out for mine. I quickly took it, kissing his knuckles softly. "Daddy, I love you too. And…I forgive you." Praise the Lord! I quickly drew him into my arms. At nine he was still small for his age so I could easily set him to rest on my hip as I held him. "Daddy loves you son. Daddy loves you so much." I kept chanting my love as I showered his tear stained face with kisses.

I held him for a while, until his stomach announced its disapproval. "Sounds like someone is hungry." I murmured into his hair. He gave a small nod, his head turning toward his desk, eyeing the food hungrily. I began to lower him down to the chair so he could sit, but he clung to me.

"Please dad. Don't let go. Not yet."

I sat in the chair with him on my lap. I ended up feeding him. He was so tired, no wonder after the day he had.

After he was finished, I dressed him for bed and tucked him in. Edward let out a soft giggle as I kissed the tip of his nose. "Dad, stop! I'm too old for kisses." I was a little taken back, I thought he would still be acting gloomy.

"Who on earth told you that?" I asked as I planted another kiss on his forehead and another on his cheek. "Didn't you know you are never too old to be your daddy's baby?"

"I can too be too old!"

"Nope."

"Yeah huh!"

"Never!"

"When I'm as old as you I'll be too old!" I laughed, happy to see my son smile again.

"Even when you're 1001, you will still be my baby mister." I gave his head one last kiss before turning down the light. :Goodnight sweetheart. Remember, I love you."

"Love you to dad." He mumbled sleepily. I smiled fondly at him before leaving the room. I let out a breath. My son knew I loved him and I didn't lose control. Now I could go and hunt and all this would be put behind us. I waited a few more minutes to make sure Edward really fell asleep. Then I quietly snuck out the back door and headed to the woods.

**Edward's POV**

I lay in bed dozing. I was so tired, but something kept nagging me. I was so happy my father still loved me, I believed him when he said he regretted what he did, but something still bugged me. Why was he so angry? It was like he was a different person. Oh well. I settled down for the night snuggling down into my covers. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a soft noise.

It sounded like the back door opening. I snuck to my window and looked out. My father stood in the backyard and then, he was gone. I gasped. I didn't understand. One minute he was there and the next he was gone! Like a blur, like he was running too fast for me to see.

I ran downstairs. I don't know what possessed me to go outside but I did. I stood in the back yard, scanning the area around me. I saw him, at the edge of the woods. At least I think it was him, it was hard to see. I don't know why, but I started running, running toward the woods. I wanted to know what was going on, why my dad was acting the way he did.

I finally reached to woods, my bare feet slapping against the wet evening ground. It was getting so dark, but I kept going. I wasn't thinking, I just kept going. It felt like I had walked for hours before my excitement ran out. Suddenly, I realized just how dark it was and how far I had went. Every sound seemed magnified.

Suddenly, there was a loud thundering noise that came from the ground. It became louder, and louder. A large heard of deer came bursting through the trees. I almost shrieked, they nearly trampled me. Then, there was another noise. Something very fast ran past me, I barely knew it happened. I was watching the deer when suddenly, one fell. Something was on top of it. The creature huddled over the fallen deer, a weird slurping sound coming from it.

I watched in horror, every scary story I had ever been told running through my head. I felt like I was about to cry as the creature stood. It…it looked human. I stepped back, a twig snapped. The creature turned. I screamed.

Yellow eyes, wide, horrified eyes stared at me in disbelief. "No…" He murmured. I nearly screamed again. Instead I stared back, taking it all in. My eyes settled on the blood stained mouth. "No…Edward." He groaned as if in pain. I met his eyes again.

"Dad?" I whispered. "What are you?"

(To be continued…)

**My fingers kind of hurt. I hope you all found this interesting. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or so, if anyone likes this story that is. I hope I didn't ruin it. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Carlisle POV_

"Dad?"

No.

"What are you?"

Please, no.

My little boy looked at me with confused horror. He kept glancing at the dead deer at my feet. I took a step toward him. He flinched, stepping back.

"Edward…What are you doing up buddy?" My voice was as quiet as it could be, trying not to spook him.

"I…I saw you leave. You were…you vanished…like a blur. I wanted to know…I thought…Why do you have blood on your mouth?"

I quickly ran my sleeve over my mouth, grimacing when it came back soaked with red. I'm not usually such a messy eater.

He was still staring at me. At least he wasn't screaming. Probably because he was so confused. Poor kid. Having the absolute worst day of your life and then finding out your father is a monster; I hope I can find a good therapist for him.

I stepped toward him again; glad when he didn't shrink back. "Hey kiddo, how about we get you back in bed, ok? I can make you some warm milk with honey, and we can read the _Wizard of Oz_ until you fall asleep. Sound good?"

He blinked sleepily. I walked toward him slowly and reached down to pick him up. Just as I began to life him he let out an ear piercing scream.

"NOOOOOOO! NO! NOO! What are you?! Did you kill that deer?! Why can you move so fast? You're not my Daddy! I want my Daddy! DADDY! Help! There's a monster! He's pretending to be you! HELP!"

Oh, great…

"Edward, son, shh. It's fine. Daddy's here, it's me. You tired, it's ok. Just calm down sweetie. Come on buddy, you need to calm down."

I tried to wrap my arms around him, but the kid thrashed like his life depended on it. He kept screaming, shattering the silent night air with blood curdling shrieks. I was almost surprised no one came to see if someone was being murdered.

"Edward! Stop, you need to calm down. Young man, stop your yelling this instant! When we get home you are going to be put in a time out little boy." I thought maybe if I just kept acting like his father he would overlook the whole drinking a deer's blood thing. No such luck.

"Monster! You're a monster! You…you…you eat dead things and…and drink blood! You…ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?!"

Damn it…

"Edward, breath. You need to calm down so we can talk about this. Just breath….Edward! Don't hit me!"

A small, fragile fist came speeding toward my chest. I just watched in horror as it collided, the sound of small bone cracking as it met my rock like body. Edward fell silent for a moment, his eyes wide as he stared at his swelling hand. Then he cried.

Loud gasping sobs. He sounded like he was choking. He jerked away from me, tripping and falling on to his back. He continued to wail, cradling his broken hand to his chest.

"Ow! M-my hand h-hurts! D-Daddy! I want…but…Daddy! I don't want you to be a monster! Make it stop!"

I quickly came to his side, running my fingers through his hair and cooing gently. "Shh, calm down baby. Deep breaths. Good boy. Calm down and Daddy will tell you everything. You don't have to be scared of Daddy, I promise."

He reached out his good arm toward me, his childish side overtaking his fear of me. He needed his Daddy and no fear would keep him from me.

I pulled him from the ground and cradled him in my arms. "Shh, that's it. Just breathe buddy. Shh." He laid his head on my shoulder, his wails quieting slightly. "Can Daddy see you hand?" He hesitated before slowly inching his hand from his chest. I gently turned it in my cool hands, cooing at Edward when he gave a pained whimper.

"A few broken bones, but nothing we can fix." I kissed his head, thankful that he wasn't crying anymore.

"Daddy? W-why…what are you?"

I sighed as I rubbed his back. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you bud."

"Yes I will." I gave a small chuckle. "Always stubborn. Ok, here it goes." Desperately trying to come up with a way to tell my nine year-old that I was a vampire, I gently patted my chest. "Put your head against buddy." He gave me an odd look before complying. "What do you hear?"

"Nothing. It's quiet, like it always is." His voice wobbled a bit. "That's right. I don't have a heartbeat. I'm a…"

"Vampire?" I nodded. "Like Dracula?" Fear was clear in his voice. I should have never read that book to him.

"No Edward, not really."

"Monster?" He looked up at me with sad eyes. "I like to think not. Do you think I'm a monster?" His gazed shifted to the deer that lay lifeless a few feet away. "Killed." He mumbled. "I know. I don't like killing animals Edward, but I have to. To protect everyone else. I don't drink human blood Edward, I don't want to be a monster. Do…do you understand that?"

He was silent for a long time. I began to worry. My life was breaking apart at the seams, all because I was stupid enough to go so long without hunting. I have no one to blame but myself. I won't force my son to live with a monster, no matter how much it hurt to send him away.

"Daddy?" I glanced down at the bundle in my arms, my heart breaking at how small and fragile he looked. "Daddy, I think I understand. You're different, but not bad. You do scary things, but you aren't scary. You're nice, and you help people. Every day you help people in the hospital and save people. Monsters don't save people, do they Daddy?" My smart little boy.

_Edward POV_

...

My hand hurts…. So does my head. I feel…tired. Very, very tired.

I shouldn't be clinging to him like this. I shouldn't want to fall asleep in his arms. I shouldn't be happy that he's my daddy.

_Run you idiot, run!_

I'm too tired.

_Go find help!_

My hand hurts too much.

_He's a monster!_

But his arms are so comforting.

_MONSTER!_

Is he? Really?

Do monsters hold people so gently? Do they whisper how much they love you? Do they beg you to believe that they aren't a monster?

_Heartless…_

You're right, he doesn't have a heart. Well, I guess technically he does, but it just isn't working. That isn't a surprise, I never heard it beating. The silence is familiar. Almost comforting. He's no different. He's the same man that I've called Daddy for the past six years. He is the man that took me in after my whole world shattered. He's fed me, protected me, loved me.

I winced as my dad brushed his fingers over my broken hand.

"We need to get so I can fix your hand." I shook my head and burrowed further into his chest. "Don't want to see Dr. Cullen." He chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Silly boy. You do know that I am Dr. Cullen, right?"

"Yes, but I don't like to acknowledge that. You're better than he is." He stood suddenly, taking me up with him. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder.

Things make a little more sense now. How he's able to pick me up and hold me like a little kid even though most dads find it hard to hold their nine year-olds like that. His cold skin. His super hearing, which he convinced me every parent had. I wonder…

"Will you burn in the sunlight?" I mumbled sleepily.

"No, buddy. I, um, I sparkle in the sunlight."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and stared at him. "Dad, that's kind of girly. No wonder you don't go out in the sun."

"Trust me kid, I'd rather burn to death than have to sparkle."

"I'm sure that could be arranged." A dark figure stepped out of the trees. My dad stiffened and held me tighter. "Though, it would be a shame to destroy a face as pretty as yours Carlisle."

The stranger's voice was sickeningly sweet with a creepy undertone. His face was deathly pale and he grinned wickedly. His eyes caught my attention. Red eyes. I've seen those eyes before. When I was younger. He told me he was my uncle. He's…

"Aro."

**Hmmm. Sorry for the wait, college sucks out your soul. I don't think this chapter is all that great, I was a little sleep deprived and wasn't very coherent. So, if it sucked, next chapter will be better! Which will hopefully be up by at least Sunday? Maybe Monday. We shall see. Thanks for all the support guys! You're all awesome! I'm going to bed…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Carlisle POV_

"Aro, what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed. I thought he left this past week after taking care of that rouge vampire. How long has he been here? Why is he right here, right now? Has he been following me? Has he been following Edward? Son of a bitch! Is he alone? Please, please tell me this bastard is alone.

"Just taking a stroll. The evening air is rather wonderful, wouldn't you agree Marcus?"

Damn it.

Marcus stepped out from the trees, his black cloak flowing around him. He smiled darkly at me. "Carlisle, how nice to see you again. And Edward, hello darling."

I felt Edward pull closer to me as my arms tightened around him. Why are these people always so creepy?

"What are you two doing out so late, Carlisle? Surely it is past Edward's bedtime, is it not? Poor thing will be so tired and cranky tomorrow if he doesn't get enough sleep. The burden of being a human."

"We were just heading back now. I suppose you are heading back tomorrow sometime? Well then, I guess this is goodbye." I turned to leave, ready to bolt into a run when Aro grabbed me.

"No, please stay Carlisle. We hardly ever get to see out favorite vegetarian vampire and his human son. Isn't that right Edward." He looked straight at my boy who was desperately trying to burry himself in my chest.

"Yes, it must have been a bit of a shock finding out your father isn't human. He's a monster. Isn't that scary?"

"N-no. He's not a monster. He's my daddy." Aro smirked. "Really? Well I hate to tell you this little one, but your daddy is a beast."

"Nu uh. He only drinks animal blood. He would never hurt a human." Aro wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of my feeding habits.

"That may be little boy, but under Carlisle's kind façade lurks a terrible monster." Edward stared at him for a moment, sleepily blinking every now and then.

"Mr. Aro?"

"Yes child."

"Are you stupid?" Aro bristled while Marcus attempted to stifle his laughter.

"Edward, it isn't nice to call other people stupid." I chided softly.

"But I wasn't _calling_ him stupid I just _asked_ if he was. There's a difference Daddy." He mumbled sleepily as he laid his head on my shoulder. I smirked slightly, noticing Aro's full on pout.

"Really Carlisle, I would think you of all people would have raised a more polite child." He grumbled. Sometimes this ancient vampire acts like a child himself. A very, very dangerous child.

"Yes, well he is a little freer in what he says when he is tired which is why I should be getting him home now. Goodbye." Again, Aro grabbed my arm, turning me to face him. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that friend. Your son, he knows too much. You know the rules, no human can know of our existence. I'm afraid things will be getting rather unpleasant."

"You can't be serious Aro."

"Dead serious, I'm afraid. Now, please Carlisle, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Give me Edw…"

"PAPA!" An excited childish voice rang out through the surrounding forest. Aro turned grumbling, "Blast that child. He'll wake the whole city of Chicago if he keeps up that racket."

Suddenly, a young boy came bursting out from a nearby shrub, a large grin plastered on his innocent face. He wore black trousers with a matching button down jacket. Only the jacket was open, flapping behind the boy like a cape as he ran, revealing a white dress shirt that appeared quite wrinkled. The boy launched himself at Aro, his arms circling around the older vampire's neck while his legs wrapped around Aro's waist. He gave another childish giggle before nuzzling his face into Aro's shoulder.

"Papa, come see the bear I caught! It's bigger than me. It's bigger than you! I didn't even get a drop of blood on me. Come see Papa, please!" Aro sighed, though I could see the faint hint of a smile on his lips.

"Alec, haven't I told you that you need to be more careful when we are in a strange area? What if a human heard you and came to see what was going on? They could have seen you barreling through the forest like a locomotive, now that would have been troublesome, wouldn't it."

Alec gave a sheepish nod, placing his head back on his "father's" shoulder. "I'm sorry Papa. But I haven't been able to run or play in such a long time. I just wanted to have a bit of fun. Even Felix and Demetri where having fun." At that moment, two familiar vampires glided out of the shadows.

Some would say Felix was near the size of a giant who stood a good head taller than Demetri. Both were incredibly strong as well as incredibly cruel. It was surprising to see them with small smiles on their faces as the took in the sight of Alec who remained in Aro's arms. Felix stepped forward raising an arm, presenting a pair of small black leather shoes.

"Forgot something back there, eh Alec?" Aro raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the boy's feet which were indeed bare. Aro turned to me with a slight grin. "And I lecture you about raising children with manners."

Alec's eyes lit up when he caught sight of me. "Carlisle!" He jumped from his father's arms and came running toward me, stopping only a few inches away. For a boy of twelve he was a small thing who barely came up to my elbow. He grinned happily at me as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I've missed you Carlisle! Papa said you were never coming back to Italy. I wish you would come back. Everything is so boring without you. Jane is no fun at all. And everyone else is too old to play. You were always fun Carlisle. Who's that? Is it a vampire? Why is he breathing? Is he a human? What's his name? Do you think he would play with me? I'd be real careful with him. I wouldn't eat him either. I know you don't like us eating humans, so I promise I won't eat him! So can I play with him, please Carlisle! PLEASE!" And I thought Edward could chatter.

Alec continued to jabber, his arms still wrapped around my waist and his head resting against my side. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness when I looked at the boy. He was the picture of innocents, marred only by those blood colored eyes. He was so kind and sweet at nature, yet the Volturi had taught him to be monster when ordered to. When I lived in Italy I remember feeling almost physically sick the first time I saw Casius order this sweet child to murder a condemned vampire. My poor darling Alec.

Aro had somehow managed to become a father figure to the boy. He was, thankfully, not all that bad at it to. He treated Alec more like a child than a member of the guard. I honestly think he loves the boy. Anytime he is with Alec, I almost have hope that there truly is a heart buried somewhere in that cold chest. Aro had tried to treat the boy's sister the same way, but the girl's heart was tormented by her past suffering. She, unlike her brother, took full pleasure in everything the Volturi asked of her.

Aro came forward, gently unwinding Alec's arms from my waist. He drew the boy back, bending down to kiss the top of Alec's head before gently running his fingers through the child's dark locks.

"Settle down po 'chiacchierone. You do not want to wake the human."

"Sorry Papa." Alec whispered, glancing nervously at Edward's sleeping form. "Can I play with him when he wakes up Papa? I promise to be careful with him."

A slight pained expression passed over Aro's face. "I'm afraid that is impossible, tesoro, the little human knows are secrets."

Alec's eyes widened in horror. "No Papa. Carlisle wouldn't. Not Carlisle, please."

"I know bambino, but we can't take any chances." My arms tightened around Edward. "Carlisle as exposed us to a human. I'm afraid one of them will have to die."

**A/N: I wasn't planning on this chapter becoming this, not at all really. Alec just kind of popped out of nowhere, and Aro is acting weirdly sentimental…ish. Hmm. Well, I know where the story is going at least…maybe. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**P.S. po 'chiacchierone- little chatterbox**

**tesoro-darling or teasure**


	4. Chapter 4

_Aro POV_

Alec stared at me. His wide red eyes filled with shock. His mind was a mess as he thought of what I had just said.

"No," he whispered. "No, no you're lying. You have to be lying. You can't kill Carlisle, NO! You're a liar! No, no, no, a million times NO!"

I gently brushed his cheek with the back of my hand, trying to calm him. He batted my hand away, pulling away from me so I couldn't touch him. He rushed to Carlisle, planting himself before him. He turned and threw his arms out.

"You won't touch him," his usually quiet voice rang out. "You'll have to kill me first." His red eyes bore into mine, daring me to make a move.

"Alec, bambino, please come away. Don't make this harder than it already is." I spoke softly, hoping to calm him before he did anything he may regret. Many people would find it laughable that a boy the size of Alec would threaten me so seriously. I would find it ridiculous as well if I didn't know of his gift.

My little son could take on the biggest, strongest vampire and win quiet easily if he needed to. His gift was powerful, making even the strongest of the Volturi guard approach him with caution. Even his sister, who could make the most harden criminal breakdown in tears of pain was no match for her brother.

Alec was able to block people's senses. He could make you blind, deaf, and numb to any touch, taste, or sent. When I first turned him he had a hard time controlling his gift. I had the misfortune of being blasted with his debilitating power more than once and it is terrifying to experience. You feel like you don't exist, everything just goes dark and when you open your eyes again hours, days, even months have passed. I was never under for long, but others, those who were a nuisance yet not quite deserving of death have spent years in the coma induced state my little one can create.

He has great control over it, yet sometimes when he is upset, like he is now, things being to slip through his fingers.

"Alec, you need to calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret later. Please little one, don't be stupid." Possibly not the best thing to say.

"Stupid? STUPID?! You're stupid! You and your stupid rules! Y-you...you just…you're a…you're mean! Mean and, and, and a bad, bad person." Hundreds of years old and he still talks like a little boy. "I won't let you touch him. You have to kill me, kill me before I let you hurt him."

Carlisle quietly walked up behind my fuming child, gently laying a hand on his still shoulders. "Alec," he whispered. "Alec, clam down. You need to think. Think before you act."

I could tell he was debating with himself on what to do. On one hand he wanted to protect his little human, keep him safe from the big, bad Volturi and Alec was helping with that. On the other hand, he wanted to protect his little vampire as well.

"Carlisle," I called out. "Maybe we should discuss this, calmly. Maybe we can come to an agreement?" My blonde friend glanced at me, his eyes distrusting and cautious.

"Please Aro, just let us go home. He won't say a thing. He isn't that type of person. He's smart; he knows when to keep his mouth shut. Please, don't take him from me."

Despite what you may have heard, I really don't enjoy doing this, especially to this man. Carlisle is my friend, at one point I considered him my brother. I don't delight in his pain. But he's being unreasonable! Foolish, stubborn man!

"You never should have gotten involved with that human Carlisle. You've been careless and look where it's gotten you."

"He is a child!"

"A human child! A child that should have human guardians! Someone who won't see him as a light evening snack, or something to stave off the hunger pains until dinner."

"I would never…"

"But you almost did. This evening you nearly lost control. You would have ripped him to shreds before you realized what you were doing. Killing your precious little son in one of the most terrifying ways. You brought this upon yourself Carlisle. You delude yourself into thinking that you are one of them, that you can live among them. But you aren't! And you can't. Not safely. You risk exposure every single day working in that hospital. But that wasn't enough. No, you had to feel human, didn't you! So you took a child in, swearing to do the impossible."

"I can protect him."

"Protect him? When you can barely protect him from yourself. Don't lie to yourself Carlisle, you too smart for that."

"I can protect him from you!"

I saw Alec out if the corner of my eye, hoping slightly from foot to foot, biting nervously at his lower lip. The fire I had seen moments ago had left him, yet there was still a small flicker in his red eyes. My own little one wasn't going to stand by if he thought I would hurt Carlisle in any way. How I wish we were back in Italy right now.

"Aro, I am begging you. Don't do this. He is only a child. None of this is his fault. Like you said, I was foolish enough to take the boy in, I caused this danger, and you can't punish him for something he had no control over. Aro please, just let my son live."

A small hand wrapped around my wrist and my head was instantly filled with the thoughts of my own son. He stood there, barely reaching my elbow, eyes wide, just staring at me.

"Papa, don't do this. There has to be another way. Maybe, if you turned the human into one of us…"

"NO!" Carlisle and I yelled together. "I won't have him turn into that!"

"Vampire children are too dangerous. He would wipe out the city of Chicago in less than a week."

"But I'm a child. I'm not dangerous." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can control myself."

"Even you were cutting it close bambino. You were a gamble. When you and you sister woke everyone in the castle was on high alert with orders to kill first and ask questions later."

"Then what if Carlisle promises to turn the human when he is older."

"Never." Carlisle growled, turning the slumbering child in his arms away from us.

"There must be something we can do!" Alec wailed.

"There is, Felix, Demetri, you know what to do." They rushed forward.

"No!" Alec all but screamed, grabbing onto the two burly vampires, trying to stop them. "No, I won't let you! You can't hurt Carlisle! You just can't you bastardi cazzo!"

"Alec that's enough! Now come here and stop being a damn nuisance." I grabbed at him, my arms winding around his waist, pulling him off the ground but not away from my soldiers.

"Alec, let go this instant."

"No!"

"Alec! I will count to three…one…"

"Run Carlisle! Get out of here!"

Demetri managed to tear out of Alec's grip. He lunged toward Carlisle. Carlisle tried to turn and run, but he was too slow. Demetri crashed into Carlisle's back, sending them both to the ground. Edward, who had been sleeping up until this moment, tumbled from his father's arms, landing a few feet away.

Edward barely had a chance to cry out before Felix sprang forward, rushing the little human. His hands grabbed Edward's head, intending to break the boy's neck to end this quickly. The poor child turned fearful eyes toward Carlisle, who was screaming bloody murder as he tried to scramble away from Demetri.

"Daddy," he whimpered softly.

Felix bowed his head. "I am sorry little one," he whispered. "Possa la vostra piccola anima trova il suo luogo di riposo in pace." He shot me a glare, not fond of ending this child's life. He readjusted his hands on Edward's head to get a better grip. Behind him Carlisle screamed. Begging and cursing, pleading and threatening, my poor friend began sobbing as I cruelly ordered the destruction of what he held most dear. '

Felix's hands twitched, preparing to carry out this deed when, he collapsed. He lay at Edward's feet, limp and life less.

"ALEC!" I roared as I turned toward him. His eyes were slightly glazed in concentration as he continued to deprive not only Felix, but Demetri as well of all senses. Carlisle shot up from underneath a now limp Demetri and hurried to pick up his wailing.

I stalked toward Alec, fuming. He opened his mouth to speak, but my hand connecting harshly with his face silenced him.

"Enough of this." I shook his roughly as I growled. "Stop this at once. Listen to me Alec, you know what will happen if you disobey me."

He shook his head and grabbed onto my hands, allowing me access to his thoughts.

"Alec don't you dare."

He gazed at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Papa. Run Carlisle," he whispered. Things began to turn fuzzy. My hearing became muffled; I began to feel numb as Alec allowed his power to wash over me.

I gazed at those pitiful red eyes as my world began to fall into darkness. Mark my words boy, you will be sorry when I wake up.

_A/N GAAAH! Well, that was painful. I'm so sorry that this took so long; I had no clue what I was doing with this chapter, as you may have guessed. So this will probably have one, maybe two chapters left before we can let Carlisle stop stressing. _

_Ok, so I'm having a bit of writer's block (can you tell?) and I don't know what I should right next. I'm still doing little one shots for An Apple a Day, so if there is any illness or injury you would like me to inflict on Edward, let me know. And at what age you think they should happen. So, back to new stories, I'm going to put a poll up on my page so you can vote on what I should do next. _

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for everyone who reviews, favorites, follows, or just even reads this story. It is so helpful to know that people enjoy what I'm doing and it is awesome to hear your feedback. Sorry for the long A/N. You guys are awesome, again sorry to keep you waiting!_

Possa la vostra piccola anima trova il suo luogo di riposo in pace- May your little soul find its resting place in peace (if Google translate is to be trusted)


End file.
